


Cure

by Stowaway



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-19
Updated: 2004-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stowaway/pseuds/Stowaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>for the <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/linaelyn/573600.html">Pirates Hurt/Comfort Drabble Challenge</a>. 100 words exactly.</p></blockquote>





	Cure

Knocking. Echoing thunderously in James’s aching skull.

“Come.”

“Drink this, sir. T’will help.”

“It looks vile.”

“Tastes vile. Go on, then. You’ll be better for it.”

“You.”

“No need. T’wasn’t me singing pirate songs ‘til dawn.”

“I never.”

“You did. After the reception. At the tavern. With that ‘stranger’ who came to the wedding.” A tiny smirk. “Drink it.”

“If I drink, do you promise to go away and _leave me alone_?”

“Word of honour, sir.”

He downed the mixture in one go. “Out. Now. Dismissed.”

His tormentor sketched a salute, smiling; turned to leave.

“And Groves?”

“Sir?”

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> for the [Pirates Hurt/Comfort Drabble Challenge](http://www.livejournal.com/users/linaelyn/573600.html). 100 words exactly.


End file.
